After the Finals
by zephyrcove
Summary: Beca and Jesse's lives after the finals in Pitch Perfect. Totally Jeca. 3 {{Cover photo by vanetoxicxx on tumblr.}}
1. Chapter 1

***Beca's POV***

I could hear the audience cheering and the Treblemakers whistling as I indulged myself in Jesse's kiss. We stayed there for a minute, then broke for air. I smiled up at him and blushed when I saw him smiling back. I stood next to him with his arm around my small waist.

I felt so right here, like I fit perfectly and I was finally safe. To be honest, it felt really stupid to feel like I need someone this much, but I kind of liked it. A lot.

I had a feeling I was going to be around him for a while.

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by Aubrey nudging me and gesturing up to the stage. I saw the presenter in the bright lights with two trophies. Another group was already standing up there with what I assumed was the third place trophy, from the look on their faces.

The man picked up the slightly smaller of the two remaining trophies and said, "In second place, we have… THE TREBLEMAKERS!"

The crowd cheered and Jesse kissed me on the cheek, beaming as he ran up to the stage with the rest of the guys.

The announcer began again, "And finally, the moment you've all been waiting for… In first place for this years finals, we have… THE BARDEN BELLAS! Come on up here ladies!"

Chloe and Aubrey hugged each other in disbelief then ran up to the stage following Fat Amy, who was running down the aisle whooping and cheering. I followed after them and walked up the steps to the stage. We banded together to lift the giant trophy and cheered. I looked out and saw my dad cheering the loudest and I smiled. This was good. This was how it was supposed to be. This was the best moment of my life. So far.


	2. Chapter 2

[fast forward one year]

***Beca's POV***

I was sitting on my bed with my headphones on trying to study for my world history exam, but I kept looking longingly at my mix station on my desk. I snapped myself back into focus and continued to read about the the first World War. The music in my ears was turned up loud so nobody would bother me.

Suddenly a pillow was thrown at my head.

I snapped up and looked to my right. Kimmy Jin was looking at me. I took off my headphones and sighed.

"What?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes and got up to retrieve her pillow.

"Your boyfriend is here again," she said in her usual monotone voice. I smiled and got up from my bed to answer the door. I pulled it open to see Jesse standing there in his usual hoodie and jeans.

"Hey," he said, smiling.

"Hey," I respond.

"So I was thinking you were probably getting tired of studying," he said.

"How did you guess?" I replied sarcastically.

"So you want to go grab something to eat? Benji's out so we could bring it back to my room. Maybe watch a movie?" he asked with a smirk.

"Sure, that sounds good, but don't try anything my dad will you down," I told him with a smile. "Let me just grab my stuff and we can go." I walked back into the room leaving the door open. I grabbed my jacket from the back of my desk chair and grab my messenger bag. Kimmy Jin rolls her eyes again.

I walk out and say over my shoulder, "Goodbye Kimmy Jin," then close the door behind me. I turn and walk next to Jesse.

"So," I ask, "Where are we going to get food from?"

"I was thinking we could grab a burrito then head back to my dorm. Is that okay?" he responds.

"Sounds good. What movie are we going to watch?" I ask, though I know the most likely answer.

"I was thinking we'd just rewatch your favorite," he replied. I smile and lean into him, and he wraps his arm around me.

"Aca-awesome," I say teasing him with the Bellas phrase. We make our way out of the dorms and across the quad until we get to the small burrito place on the corner. The door jingles as we enter and the man behind the counter smiles and welcomes us. I greet him and order my usual, bean and cheese with guacamole, then Jesse orders. He gets a bean and chicken burrito with salsa and sour cream.

We head to the register and both of us reach to get our wallets, but Jesse looks at me and says, "I'm paying." I sigh but relinquish and let him pay for our food. He grabs the bag and we holds hands and begin the walk back to his dorm room. We cut across the grass and walk up into his dorm building. We walk into his room and settle in on his bed. He smiles at me and gets up to set up the movie. He snuggles up against me and then presses play. I rest my head on his shoulder and sigh as The Breakfast Club starts to play.

The movie goes on and by the end we are, of course, crying. I check my watch and see that it's getting late and I still have to study for that exam. I move to get up, but he pulls me down and kisses me tenderly. I lean into it, then remember I have things to do.

I reluctantly pull away saying, "I have to study Jess." He pulls back and lets me go.

"Hey, so I was thinking...," he starts, "We should spend spring break together. Maybe you could meet my parents?" he finishes as if he expects me to automatically reject the idea.

"That sounds really nice Jesse," I respond, taking him by surprise.

"Really?" he says in an eager tone.

"Of course. We'll just have to plan our flights soon." I finished gathering my stuff and walked back towards him giving him one last kiss before I turned to go. He smiled at me and waved, and I was almost out the door when something came over me that made me say something else as I left.

"I love you," I said and then I closed the door behind me. I realized what I had said and started freaking out. _I just told him I loved him for the first time_, I thought to myself. _Oh my god._ Then, I heard my phone go off in my bag, alerting me that I had a text. I took a breath and pulled out my phone. I brought up the new message and it was from Jesse. I smiled as I read it, then continued out of the building smiling all the way back to my room.

_**N/M: Jesse3**_

_I love you too, nerd._


	3. Chapter 3

[fast forward to senior year]

***Jesse's POV***

I sat in my room with Benji planning the whole thing out. Today was the day. I was going to ask her. Pop the question. Beca was going to, hopefully, say yes. I smiled at the thought of getting to be with her forever. I knew that my proposal would be unexpected and take her by surprise, but I think she is going to like it.

***Beca's POV***

I sat in my dorm doing some mixing on my computer. As I blended the songs together, my nerves calmed and any stress I had melted away as always. I heard a buzz and picked up my phone to check it. It was a text from Jesse.

_**N/M: Jesse3**_

_Hey they're showing a movie in the amphitheater tonight. You want to go?_

I rolled my eyes. Jesse did love movies, and even I was starting to. _And hey, it could be fun_, I thought. So I texted him back.

_**N/M: Becs3**_

_Sure that sounds fun. You'll bring popcorn right ;)_

I smiled as I read his response.

_**N/M: Jesse3**_

_But of course :) I'll come by your dorm at 7:30ish. The movie starts at 8:00 but we want to get good seats so… _

_**N/M: Becs3**_

_Sounds perfect :) see you then. love you_

_**N/M: Jesse3**_

_love you too._

I smiled and turned back to my computer.

*time lapse: a couple hours, 30 min till Jesse comes*

When I looked up from the screen, I saw that the clock read 7:00. Oh! Jesse was going to be here in half in hour! I yanked off my headphones and smoothed down my hair a bit. I shuffled off the bed and went over to the dresser. I grabbed some skinny jeans and a Panic! at the Disco t-shirt. I changed, and walked over to the mirror and did my hair. I pulled back a section in the front and braided it to the side. I put a dark eyeshadow on my eyes, then did my eyeliner, and put on some mascara. I applied some light lipstick then grabbed my black flats from the corner and sat on the bed to put them on my feet. When I had, I grabbed my phone and texted Amy for a bit, until I heard a knock on my door. I walked over and pulled it open to see Jesse smiling.

"Hey Becs," he said.

I smiled and replied, "Hey!"

"Ready to go?" he asked?

"Yup."

"Ok let's go then," he said smiling even wider.

We made our way to out of my building and into the park where the movie was being shown. Walking at a slightly quick pace, we turned the corner to see that there was plenty of room left in front of the stands of the amphitheater. We made our way to the second row and got great seats in the middle of the right side. I sat down and Jesse left for a minute to get us some popcorn from one of the vendors.

***Jesse's POV***

I smiled as I walked away from Beca to 'get popcorn.' I casually made my way over to the side where Benji was standing.

I approached him and said in a nervous voice, "You're sure everything's ready? The movie. the credits song, everything?" It sounded harsher than I meant it to be but I was totally freaking out on the insides.

"I've got everything figured out dude. Are you still sure you don't want me to do any magic tricks? Jazz it up a bit?" Benji asked. I glared at him. "I'll take that as a no." he replied.

I reached up to my jacket pocket and felt the ring box. "What if she says no?" I worried out loud.

"Come on Jesse. You two are crazy about eachother. Of course she'll say yes. On that part, I know you have nothing to worry about." I smiled as Benji's words calmed me down a bit.

"Thanks bro. I gotta go now, she's expecting popcorn when I come back. Benji smiled and mock saluted me as I backed away. I returned the salute and turned toward the vendor carts.

***Beca's POV***

Jesse had been gone for about ten minutes when I finally saw him making his way back towards our seats. I smile and ask playfully, "What took you so long nerd?"

He hands me a bag of popcorn and a soda and replies, "The lines were a bit long and I ran into Benji. Oh, and right back at ya with the nerd thing." I laugh a little and sigh. We finally snuggle in as the movie is about to start. The blanket is wrapped around both of us, draping loosely around our shoulders. I lean into him and rest my head on his shoulder. We watch as the opening of the movie starts, and I sit up as I recognize it.

I playfully hit him in the arm and mutter, "Ugh, you cheeseball." He smiles, which makes me smile. I lean back into him and whisper, "but I suppose it is my favorite movie. Thanks Nerd."

He smiles wider and whispers, "You're welcome." Then, we settle in and watch The Breakfast Club.

When the credits start rolling our song is playing, 'Don't You Forget About Me,' and, strangely, Jesse gets up, saying quietly that he has to go to the bathroom. I straighten up as I sit, now by myself, and pull what was his side of the blanket around my shoulders. As the song is starting to end, the announcer starts to walk back on stage, when I see him stopped by Jesse. He grabs the mic and runs onstage. "Hey everybody,..."

***Jesse's POV***

"Hey everybody," I say as I run onstage. "Sorry to interrupt the end of the credits but I just had something to say. It's about my amazing girlfriend, Beca Mitchell." I point at Beca. I look around, surprised to see that people aren't leaving. They must sense what;s happening. I glance down to the second row and look straight at Beca. She is watching me and shrinking in her seat, still not liking attention being drawn to her.

"We have been together for four 'aca-awesome' years and I would like everyone here to know that she is the love of my life. I don't think I could ever live without her and she is my everything." I start walking towards the front of the stage and I see that people in the crowd have urged Beca to walk out into the center aisle.

"So," I say jumping off the stage, leaving the mic behind. I walk towards Beca and reach into my pocket. When I am standing in front of her I kneel down and open the ring box that has been in my jacket pocket all day.

Then I speak again.

"Beca Caitlin Mitchell, Will you marry me?"

***Beca's POV***

Suddenly I'm being pushed into the aisle and then Jesse is here, down on one knee in front of me. "Beca Caitlin Mitchell," I hear him say in his most adoring voice, "Will you marry me?"

My mind is in shock as I hear his proposal and all I can think about is how much I love this man and I say, "Yes! Jesse, of course I'll marry you!" A huge smile appears on his face as throw my arms around him and the crowd cheers.

"Nerd," I whisper as he pulls me closer and brings me into a passionate kiss. this moment, I wanted to let it go on forever.

It was perfect.

* * *

**A/N: Aww so cute :)**

**Anyway, Beca's initials are a shoutout to hollyragsdale on ff and her story that I enjoy 'BCM Nightly' SO yay! BCM!**


	4. Chapter 4

[*6 years after the wedding*]

**Beca's POV**

I took a deep breath as I sat in the bathroom of our house. Crap, I thought.

I was on a week break from my job, DJing at a club in downtown, because the owner was on his honeymoon. Jesse was at work. All week I had been feeling a little off. A little grumpy, didn't feel like doing much. Then this morning I had just puked. At first I thought it was just food poisoning or something, but then I considered another possibility. I had run out to a drug store and grabbed a box with four tests, to be sure. I got back home and took all four of them. I'd waited the five minutes, and here I was. Pregnant. We weren't read for this. We'd gotten married right out of college. That was six years ago. I was only 28! I needed more time! But I didn't have any. This was happening now.

I stood slowly and left the bathroom, throwing away 3 of the tests and keeping one to show Jesse. I walked to my room and sat on my bed, glancing at the alarm clock on the bedside table. 4:30. That meant that Jesse wouldn't be home for another two hours. Which gives me time to think about how the hell I'm going to tell Jesse I'm pregnant.

I pick up my phone and call Chloe. Her husband and her just had a little boy a couple of months ago. Charlie was a surprise to them, so I was thinking she would be able to give me some advice because I have no idea what I'm doing. The phone rings a couple of times before she picks up.

"Hello?" she says in a whisper.

"Hey it's Beca," I respond into the phone.

"Oh hey love! Sorry I'm whispering, Charlie just fell asleep and I don't want to risk it," she replied.

"So I need to talk to you about something," I started. "I, um, took some tests today, and I… I think I'm pregnant."

"Oh My Gosh!" she squealed, then gasped as she remember to be quiet. "Oh My Gosh!" She repeated, this time in a whisper. I couldn't help but smile at her excitement. "I'm so happy for you! Wait- you are happy right?"

"I think so, I mean obviously its completely unexpected and we are so not prepared and I'm just freaking out right now," I spit out in one breath.

"Well, you will be excited. You just have to wait for the shock to wear off. Have you told Jesse yet?" she asked.

"No, I just took the tests like, 20 minutes ago. He's not home from work yet." I replied.

"So you called me because you don't know how to tell him," she predicted.

"Yeah," I said.

"Do you want to do something cutesie or just tell him," she asked.

"I think I just want to tell him but I don't know…" I say.

"Well then just do it. That's what I did. When he gets home, wait for an appropriate moment, and just tell him," She advised.

"I just don't want him to be unhappy. I mean, what if he isn't ready and he does something ridiculous like buy a bus and drive away, I just don't know!" I tell her.

"Hun, this is Jesse we're talking about. You two have been together for 10 years! Plus, he loves you more than anything. I have no doubt that he will love you even more when you're carrying his baby. Trust me, he might faint or something, but you guys will be fine," Chloe whispers rapidly.

"Okay," I respond, her words reassuring what I knew, deep down, was true, "I'll do that. Hey thanks you for calming me down."

"You're welcome," she says. Suddenly there is a cry in the background. "Oh gosh, well I have to go. Love you and congrats, momma!"

I laugh quietly. "Bye Chlo."

I hang up the phone and lay back on the bed, placing my hand sgently on my stomach. I guess I fell asleep ther, because I woke up an hour and a half later. 6:15. Jesse would be home soon. I stood and went down to the kitchen to start dinner. I grab a pot and set some water to boil. I pull down a box of Mac N Cheese from the cabinet and place it on the counter next to the stove. walking over to the fridge, I make a mental list of what I'm doing tonight.

Cooking hot dogs and mac n cheese for dinner.

Doing the dishes and running the dishwasher.

Telling my husband I'm pregnant.

The usual.

I take the hot dogs out of the fridge and take them over to the stove as well. Realizing I forgot to put on a pot of water for the hot dogs, I take out another pot and put more water to boil. When the pasta water is hot, I open the mac n cheese box, take out the cheese packet and pour the pasta into the scalding water. I cut open the hot dog passage and put a couple of them into the other pot to boil. I start the dishes while I wait for the pasta and hot dogs to cook. After a little while they're done. I mix up the mac and cheese and set it aside for a second. I grab the hot dogs buns and condiments and take it all to the kitchen table. I go to the fridge to grab a beer for Jesse, then fill a glass with water for me, since I shouldn't drink alcohol now, I guess.

Then I hear the door click open and Jesse calls into the house, "Baby, I'm home!"

"I'm at the table, dinner's ready!" I respond nervously.

He comes into the kitchen and pulls me in for a kiss. "And how is my lovely wife this evening?" he asks.

"I'm just peachy, my dearest," I respond, pecking his lips again. "Now come sit down."

"Hot dogs and mac n cheese, a Beca Swanson classic," he says with a smile.

I return the grin and feel the test stick in my pocket under the table. I decide to wait until after dinner to tell him. We eat in peace, conversing about the day. I tell him it was nice, and that I talked to Chloe, omitting the topic of our conversation and my time in the bathroom. As we finish up our meal, I take a deep breath.

"So Jess? I have something I need to tell you," I start.

"Ok. What is it?" he asks, finish his last bite of mac n cheese.

"I'm pregnant."

His head bolted up and he looked at me. Suddenly a smile broke out on his face. He stood up and pulled me up from my chair as well. He pulled me into a kiss and spun me around. I smiled into the kiss, knowing Chloe had been right all along.

"Oh Beca," he began,"I love you so much! This is fantastic!" He kissed me again, hugging me tighter to him.

"I mean I have to go to the doctor to be completely sure, but I took four tests and they were all positive so-" I was cut off by another kiss.

He pulled me into a hug and kissed my head. "I love you so much Becs. And I love our baby, and I love our life together, I just love you so much." I smiled into his chest as we stood there, thinking.

We're having a baby.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating. I've been overwhelmed and trying to update other things. Further AN at the bottom. Also, I just revamped the earlier chapters of this story. Nothing new, just made it a little easier on the eyes and fixed a little grammar here and there :)**

* * *

[12 weeks]

**Beca's POV**

I stirred as I felt the uneasy feeling return. I glanced at the clock on my way to the bathroom, and seeing that it read 3:15 a.m., I groaned. I switched on the lights in the bathroom and knelt by the toilet bowl. I felt the vomit coming up and I retched into the toilet. A few upheavals later, I heard Jesse stumbling around in the bedroom, and then saw him rubbing his eyes and standing in the doorway. He came over to me and held back my hair, and began rubbing soothing circles in my back.

He whispered in his raspy, sleep drenched voice, "Babe, you should have woken me up. I would've come helped you sooner."

I wiped my mouth with a square of toilet paper, seemingly done puking for now.

"I know, I just wasn't sure how long it would take and I didn't want you to lose too much sleep. You need it," I responded leaning back into him slightly and finishing with a yawn.

He sighed and placed a hand on my very small bump as he stretched his neck to look at me. "So do you," he whispered. "You need it for the baby, and if I can help you get more sleep by being awake more, I will do it gladly."

We stood, and I rinsed out my mouth at the sink before switching off the fluorescent lights, that were beginning to give me a headache, and walking back into our room.

"Seriously Beca, wake me up next time, okay?" he said as he tucked me back in and walked around to his side of the bed. I felt him slide in and curl up around me from behind.

"I just want to be there for you ok? I'm really happy to get up with you, whenever. You and our baby are all that's really important to me right now, alright?" he asked and I sighed.

"I'll wake you up next time, alright? I love you, goodnight. Try and get some sleep," I replied, shutting my eyes and trying to go back to sleep. He nuzzled closer to me and soon we were both drifting off to sleep.

[*Next Morning*]

**Jesse's POV**

The alarm went off at 7:10 like it always does, beeping loudly, and I reached out quickly to silence it before it woke Beca up, but when I glance over at her, I could see it was too late. She yawned and stretched her arms above her head. She sat up and I smiled at her.

"Hey beautiful," I said before pulling back the covers and stepping out of their warmth. She rolls her eyes sarcastically at me and pulls herself up out of bed as well. She tells me tiredly that she is going to make breakfast and I watch as her striped pajama bottoms get further and further down the hall.

Smiling to myself, I head to my closet. I pull out a dress shirt and some slacks, classic work attire. I was currently an agent at a fairly well-to-do talent agency, and I actually enjoyed working there. They paid well, had good benefits, and my boss was friendly and understanding. I was doing pretty great overall. I was 29 and rockin' it, with a secure job, a nice home, a kickasswife, and a baby on the way. Life was good.

Once I was dressed, I made my way down the hall and into the kitchen, where I saw beca leaned over a bowl of cereal on the counter, spooning a clump of honey nut cheerios into her mouth. She acknowledged me as she chewed and set her spoon down in her bowl, moving away from the counter and to the pantry.

She pulled out the bread and went over to the toaster saying, "I forgot to make your toast babe, I'll put it in right now."

I smiled and said "Alright, I suppose I can wait for the toast to toast before rushing off to work."

She smiled and released a small laugh as she fiddled with the strings of the robe that hung loosely around her figure. She returned to her cereal and I leaned on the bar as she continued to talk and eat.

"I was ready one of those baby books from Chloe and it said the baby is the size of a plum right now. and it's brain is developing and it can open and close its hand and curl its toes. Isn't that crazy?" she said, shoveling more cereal into her mouth and speaking as she chewed.

It was crazy. Something we'd created was as big as a fruit and was able to move, and it was housed inside my amazing wife. I smiled back at her and replied, "Yeah it's pretty amazing."

"Yhua," she made a grunt of agreement as she finished chewing her mouthful. "Oh, by the way, I scheduled the next doctor's appointment. It's in a couple of weeks and the doctor said that we could find out the sex if we wanted, during the ultrasound."

I froze. We hadn't talked about whether or not we wanted to know the gender.

"I know we haven't really talked about it, but I just figured we'd go in that day and see where we were on the idea," she continued calmly pausing her eating and looking at him holding the spoon aloft above the bowl.

"That sounds like a good plan," I responded, relieved that we wouldn't have to talk about this now. She vacated her spot at the counter when the buzzer of the toaster went of and she went to retrieve my toast. She pulled it out,put on a layer of butter and a layer of apricot jam on each slice, then brought them over to me on a paper towel for my to go eating.

I accepted the toast saying, "Thanks Bec," and kissing her briefly. "I'll see you when Get home tonight, ok?" I turned as I opened the door and saw her smiling and leaning against the counter, now holding her cereal bowl.

"See you Jess," she said calmly.

I smiled and went outside to my car closing the door behind me. Whew. That was six good mornings in a row, a new record for pregnant Beca and frightened Jesse. But it didn't really matter what kind of morning it was, because in the end they kissed when he got home from work, they ate dinner and they tried to get some sleep. Together.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, a little cute pregnancy bit, a filler chapter yes, but we've adressed the gender of the baby. Please leave a review and vote boy or girl. I've already ruled out multiples (twins, etc.) I just think one kid to start with works for Jeca. Anyway PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW TO VOTE BOY OR GIRL :)**


	6. Chapter 6

[16 weeks pregnant}

Beca's POV

I woke up with a stinging pain in my back. This had been happening quite often recently, but the doctor and Chloe and all of her books said it was perfectly normal so I guess I would just have to live with it. I stood up quietly so I wouldn't wake up Jesse and made my way into the kitchen. Pulling the ice cream out of the freezer, I smiled. There was one good thing about being pregnant. The doctor had prescribed a milkshake every morning. Because I'm a generally smaller person, the doctor said it was harder for me to gain the 30 or so pounds that I should during pregnancy, meaning I could have milkshake every morning until I met the requirement. I scooped and poured the ingredients into the blender and cringed as I pressed the button, knowing the loud whirring would most definitely wake up Jesse.

Sure enough, a minute later as I was pouring my milkshake, a discombobulated Jesse made his way into the kitchen, yawning and ruffling his bed head hair.

"What are you doing babe?" he questioned sleepily. I scooped up a clump of slightly melted ice cream with my finger and savored it while I glanced at the clock. It was 6:55 am, and he would be up in half an hour anyway, so I wouldn't bother sending him back to bed.

"I'm making my milkshake. Don't you remember? The doc's orders," I smirked moving over to him and giving him a quick wake-up kiss.

"Yeah, yeah I remember. Gosh, why do have to be so skinny and beautiful?" he replied sarcastically with a swept dramatically across his forehead. That earned him a slap on the arm.

"Well not for much longer babe. You took the day off right?" I asked, taking a sip of my shake.

"Of course. We have the 16 weeks appointment today, right? We get to find out if it's a boy or a girl," he said with a genuine smile as he leaned on the counter.

I took another drink of delicious ice cream before replying with a similar smile, "Yep."

He took the glass from my hand and set it on the counter, hugging me so our noses almost touched, saying, "I can't wait. I don't care if it's a boy or a girl, I'm just so happy."

"Me too," I said smiling and rubbing my stomach.

(2:30 p.m., The OBGYN's office)

"Alright Mrs. Swanson, we'll just get you settled on the bed, then we'll get started" Dr. Mourey said with a smile.

I sat up straighter as she applied the cold blue gel to my stomach and I felt Jesse squeezing my hand tightly.

"Everything looks good… Did you both want to find out the sex today? I think I can get a clear view here," she asked, smiling.

I looked up at Jesse and then back at the doctor. At the same time we said, "We want to find out the gender."

"Alright, just one second…" Dr. Mourey said, her eyes fixated on the screen.

I held my breath as she began to speak.

"It looks like… a girl! Congratulations you two," she said with a kind smile.

"We're having a girl," I heard Jesse's voice whisper in awe into my ear. I turned head and kissed him.

"We're having a girl," I confirmed with a huge smile. As soon as I saw his face, I knew that this kid was going to be the Daddy's Little Girl of the century. And Mommy's Little Girl. Hell, she was going to be so spoiled. All her honorary aunts and uncles. Lord knows how we'll have room for everything. But it doesn't matter now. All that matters is that she's healthy and she's ours and she is and will be loved.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know. Somewhat a filler chapter. But it's a girl! Yay! You all said girl, so that's what I did. I think it will pan out nicely. **

**Read &amp; Review pwease :3**


	7. Chapter 7

[7 months pregnant]

I straightened my skirt as I regarded myself in the full-length mirror that was propped up in corner of our room. I shifted the floral fabric around my bulging belly and smoothed the whole skirt down one more time before heading out of the bedroom. As I made my way down the hall I could hear the voices of Chloe and her husband Chris in the kitchen. Chloe was here setting up because she was kind of the point person for this whole 'baby shower' thing. All the other Bellas would be arriving soon, I assumed, because it was 1:15 and it was set to start at 1:30. I walked into the kitchen and Chloe greeted me with a squeal and a hug. Chris smiled and gave a much more reserved 'hello.' Jesse watched from behind the counter as he finished slicing the vegetables for the trays. I looked around, quickly surveying the decorations and smiled back at Chloe. She had gone with a floral theme and their were watercolor-esque flower decorations everywhere. Tablecloths, plates, hanging garlands, this girl had it all covered. I was about to ask about Charlie when there was a sharp knock on the door.

"I'll get it," I said with a smile, then headed towards the door. I turned the knob and pulled it open to see Aubrey standing there, holding hands with her adorable 3 year old, Bailey. The little girl's blonde ponytail bounced as she waved rigorously at me.

"Well hello Bailey! What a surprise to see you!" I said bending slightly to talk to the toddler. Aubrey's RSVP had said only her own name, but I was happy that she'd brought her little bottle of sunshine. I stepped back to let them in and Aubrey began to talk.

"Yes, I know I only RSVP'd for myself, but Rich had a last minute work trip, so he couldn't take her for the day," she explained as she hung her light jacket on the rack. I helped Bailey out of her own little jacket and she darted past me as I hung it up beside her mother's. I heard Chloe's customary greeting for Bailey, which was a very high pitched "Hey!", and a squeal from the little girl.

"Aubrey, it's totally fine. I'm 99% sure Chloe's got Charlie sleeping in the guest room and Stacie said she was bringing the twins, so it really doesn't change anything that my favorite niece is here," I tell with a genuine smile, which she returns. We make our way into the kitchen, where Jesse and Chris are chatting at the end of the bar and Chloe is sneaking Bailey a cookie from the jar on the counter.

"Chloe, I hope those don't have nuts in them you know she's allergic," Aubrey warned as she walked briskly over to them.

"Aubrey, of course they don't. I have known the little bug her whole life, I think I how to avoid an allergic reaction, thank you very much," the ginger replied, squeezing Bailey's shoulders. Aubrey rolled her eyes and took her daughter's hand, leading her to the living room. Chloe followed biting off a piece of her own cookie as she went. I was about to follow them myself when I heard the doorbell ring. I went to the front door and opened it revealing an excited Fat Amy and a slightly less excited Cynthia Rose. Amy gave me a huge hug and spun me around, saying, "Beca!"

As I spun I could see Jesse tense up in the kitchen and I rolled my eyes at his concern. She put me down saying loudly, "Cynthia and I met at the corner and walked here together, it's not like I' her new lesbian lover or anything. Just in case any of you all made assumptions."

I went to hug Cynthia who was smiling and shaking her head at Amy's loud statement, and I heard the patter of a certain 3 year old's feet running to greet her aunts.

"Amyyyyyy!" she called as she sprinted down the hall and jumped into Amy's waiting arms.

"Bailey! Bunny, It's so good to see you!" Amy replied, squeezing the girl tight and swinging her back and forth. Finally she put her down, much to Aubrey's relief, and we continued into the kitchen. They set their gifts on the round table in the kitchen and proceeded to the living room, where they promptly collapsed onto the couch. I went in there as well, and we all chatted for a while, catching up. Jesse came in and stood behind my chair massaging my shoulders. The doorbell rang and I was about to stand up and get it, but Jesse patted my shoulders gently and announced that he'd get it. I sighed slightly, but the smile was still on my face. After all, he was just being kind, not implying that I couldn't do anything in this state.

A minute later, Stacie walked in, each hand grasped by one of her 5 year old twins. "Hey guys!" she chirped as she came in. She let go of the little boy's hand and instructed him to place the gift on the table as they passed it. She and her little girl continued into the room taking up the remainder of the space on the couch after greeting everyone. Stacie had been the first, after Jesse and I, to get married, and she and her husband Brett were a perfect match. They got married just after us, and a year later there were a bunch of us 23 year olds waiting at the hospital to meet Madison and Mason. The twins were, and still are, angels, and Stacie has made a lot of dramatic changes from her college self. She is an amazing mother and her husband is one of the sweetest meat-head-jock types ever. He's a little oblivious sometimes, but he's really sweet and he cares about his kids. Both of their parents care about them so much, as it should be.

Mason walked in brushing his dirty blonde hair back into place after it had no doubt been ruffled by his uncles in the kitchen. He plopped down on the other side of Stacie so that she was in the middle of a Mason-Madison sandwich. Amy began talking to the twins from her spot beside them on the couch and the smalltalk resumed in the rest of the room.

Lilly arrived next, stroking her freakishly long braid and quietly announcing that she once met a fruitbat in a 7-Eleven bathroom and taught it how to make friendship bracelets. We all looked around, confused, after that one. Jessica, Ashley and Denise showed up, as well as Benji, who attracted all three children with a magic trick involving colorful scarves. Jesse and Chloe got up and brought out the appetizers, and we all began munching on fruits and veggies. We talked and reminisced and they asked me about the pregnancy. I told them it was killing my back and I always had to pee but the three other mothers in the room assured me that it was normal. We played a game where everyone tried to guess the circumference of my belly, which was Chloe's idea and made Jesse and I slightly uncomfortable. Cynthia Rose and Lilly both won that one. Then we played one where there were diapers with melted chocolate on them and each person had to guess which candy bar was melted on theirs. Fat Amy didn't play that one, as she was thoroughly convinced that hers was actual poop. Stacie won that one, as she correctly guessed milky way. There was a name game where they thought of as many girl names as they could in 45 seconds and game where we all guessed who was who from their baby pictures. Chloe had acquired those delightful pictures via email. They all decorated plain white onesies for us with fabric markers as well. Finally we had cake, which is when the kids came back in from playing outside with Benji. As we handed out the slices, a cry was heard from down the hall and Chloe sprang up to get her son. We ate our cake and continued to talk and Chloe and Charlie came back into the room. The baby cooed and smiled when he saw all of his favorite aunts gathered in one spot.

Finally it was about 4:00 and it was time for the last event: gift opening. Jesse gathered as many as he could carry and set them down next to my chair while Chris and Benji brought the rest. We recruited Madison and Mason to pick the presents and hand them to me and they sprang up to do their important job. Chloe handed Charlie to Chris and readied her notebook and pen to write out what was from who for thank you notes.

The first box was a long rectangular shape and it was from Aubrey. I peeled away the pastel colored paper to see that it revealed a long boxed set of children's books. I smiled and thanked her, setting it down after reading what titles it contained. The other presents consisted of a breast pump from Chloe, a fold-up playpen from Stacie, a large gift bag full of assorted stuffed animals from Lilly, and a very large stuffed alligator from Amy. The others gave things like pacifiers, onesies, blankets and baby socks. All of it was much appreciated and I knew it would soon be added to the sunny decor of our daughter's room. We talked with our old friends until around 5:30, and people started to leave. Jessica, Ashley and Denise each gave me a hug and left after collecting their party favor from Chloe. The favors were little seed packets that had a picture of a baby holding a flower printed on it. It went with the theme, and growing something went along with the way I'm growing our newest addition. The others filtered out, Stacie saying she has to get the kids home, which was understandable as they live 30 minutes away and their bedtime was 7:00, and they had to take a bath and get ready for bed. Amy and Lilly left next, with Cynthia not far behind them, and finally it was just Chloe, Aubrey and I, along with Chris and Charlie and Bailey of course. I thanked Chloe for the amazing shower and Aubrey for coming and they too made their exits, but not before cleaning up my entire kitchen and living room, which I insisted Jesse and would handle, but they did it nonetheless. Finally, it was just me and Jesse.

I pulled him close for a hug and kissed him slowly. "I love you nerd," I said quietly.

"I love you too nerds," emphasizing the 's' to include our baby. We spent an hour or so putting the gifts away in the nursery. We had painted it a nice yellow color last month and put in the white crib, dresser, and changing table. The decorative accents and such were a nice pink color, giving the room a feeling of summer and pink lemonade. There was a bookshelf in the corner by the little window seat, and a corral for stuffed animals. We put all of the ones from Lilly in there, and propped the alligator from Amy next to it. We folded up the blankets and stacked them on the shelves above the dresser and folded all the onesies, outfits and socks and put the in the drawers of the dresser. We put the folded up playpen in the closet and the pacifiers in a box on a shelf in the closet. When we were finished, we stood next to eachother in front of the crib, staring at the pink and yellow plaid mattress cover. We didn't say anything, but I knew we were both thinking about how in 2 months. our little girl would be sleeping here. And we would be in this exact same spot looking at her sleeping form, instead of just an empty crib. And I knew that thought made both us extremely happy.

* * *

**A/N: yay! I'm sorry it took so long to update. I don't really have an excuse :D But I made this one extra long for you (w/o the A/N it's 2k+!) so hopefully that will help ease the pain. All our favorite Bellas are in this chapter. Also, since I started this story before PP2 I'm just going to stick woth characters from the first movie. Sorry!  
**

**Read and review please :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: WHOO! 1,865 words pre-A/N! That's a record for this story. Anyways, you know the drill. I'm super sorry for the wait, but that's life you know? Now without further ado, the birth! (part 1) smiling devil emoji**

* * *

[9 months pregnant]

Beca's POV

The end credits played as Jesse and I sat in a somewhat awkward position on the couch. I was leaning with my back against the armrest and legs draped over Jesse's lap from the earlier foot massage. He sat next to me trying to reach my shoulders over my big belly. When the credits were done, Jesse carefully lifted my legs off his lap and stood up. He offered a hand to help me up and I reached for it, groaning as I stood up. When I was fully standing, I realised I felt something liquidy running down my legs. Then I realized it had started with a gush. My eyes widened with the realization, and I started hitting Jesse's arm over and over until he said, "Ow! What?"

"Jess, my legs are wet."

"Well go change your pants! We're going to bed anyway."

"No, Jess. My LEGS are WET."

"Huh?" Jesse's face contorted in a confused look.

"Honey, my water broke."

"WHAT?" Jesse's mouth dropped and he stood frozen in front of me.

"We need to go to the hospital. Call Dr. Mourey and tell her we're on our way and that my water broke-" The panicked look was still plastered on his face. "You know what? I'll do that. You go get the bag. You remember where it is? In our bedroom closet? Yeah?" He nodded. "Good. Meet me down by the door once you have it," I said, surprising myself with how calm I was.

I pressed the contact for my OBGYN and waited for it to ring.

"Hello?" There was a faint noise behind her voice, as if she was in a room full of people.

"Dr. Mourey? Hi, it's Beca Swanson."

"Oh. How are you tonight, Beca?" I heard footsteps and the background noise reduced.

"Fine, I guess. Thanks. Um, so, my water kind of just broke and so I called you." Dr. Mourey laughed into the phone.

"Kind of?"

"Well it did, actually"

"Alright. Well, I can get to the hospital in about 10 minutes so we'll probably meet eachother there. Just drive patiently and I'll see what to do next," she said calmly.

"Ok. Thank you. See you soon."

"Yup. Buh-bye"

I hung up just as Jesse ran down the stairs. "Hey nerd," I said calmly as he ran into the entryway, where I was slipping on my hoodie. He looked stressed out and out of breath, but he was clutching the overnight bag we had packed for the hospital.

"Ok," he said, panicked. "Ok. I got the bag. Are you ok? What did the doctor say? Wha-"

"Jess," I said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "You need to calm down, ok? Everything is finOWWwww." I hunched over a bit, digging my fingers into his shoulder for support as the searing contraction strobed through me. "Shit this hurts."

"Becs? Are you alright?" he asked, even more panicked than before.

"Yeah," I said as the painful contraction started to pass. I kept the steady breathing pattern we had learned in Lamaze as I replied, "It was just a contraction. Come on. Dr. Mourey is meeting us at the hospital."

I took a deep breath and continued the process of leaving the house. I went through the checklist in my mind.

_Get the bag._ I glanced at Jesse and at the striped bag he was gripping. _Check._

_Put on sweatshirt._ I finished zipping my pale blue hoodie. _Check._

_Get house keys and car keys._ I pulled them both off the shelf and handed the car keys to Jesse. _Check._

_Get out of the house in one piece._ I pushed the frantic Jesse out the door. _Check._

_Lock the house._ The lock clicked as I turned the key. _Check._

_Get in the car. _Jesse finally snapped into action and hurried us out to the car. He opened the passenger door and helped me in, handed me the bag, and rushed around the hood of the car to the driver's side. He climbed in and slammed the door, fumbling with the keys. I smiled as my adorable husband began to grow calmer and go into action mode. _Check._

"Jess," I said gently as he continued to scramble with the key ring. "Jess." I sighed. "_Jesse._" He looked back at me with a slight deer in the headlights look on his face. _Not quite in action mode yet, I see._ The keys continued to jingle as he froze. "Jesse, everything is fine. You can stop freaking out babe. I've only had one contraction and we're going to meet the doctor right now. Just drive carefully and then we can…" I stopped to breathe, "...get through this."

His eyes met mine, a mix of worry and love, and then he sighed and stuck the keys calmly into the ignition. "Calm," he said in a low voice. "I can do calm." He put the car into reverse and pulled out of the driveway. "Peace. Serenity. Kumbaya…" His reassurances trailed off as he continued muttering them to himself under his breath. We drove down our street and he turned onto the freeway. When we were getting close to the hospital, I felt another searing pain come on, and I saw Jesse look at me and speed up a little. The contraction had passed by the time we reached the hospital and I climbed out of the car waiting for Jesse as he extracted the hospital bag.

We walked into the maternity ward and checked in with the gum-chewing nurse at the front desk, then followed another nurse who led us to the room where we were meeting Dr. Mourey. The bubbly, scrub-clad woman pulled open the large double doors and told us, in between smacking her gum, to wait in the room for a few moments until Dr. Mourey was washed up and ready. I took a seat on a cushioned bench off to the side of the examination table, resting a hand on my swollen belly, and watched as Jesse sat next to me, his left knee bouncing in anxiety and anticipation.

"Jess," I said softly, "We're fine. Everything's alright. You have no reason to worry."

"Beca, of course I have reason to worry." He ran a hand through his hair worriedly. "You're going into this… this terrifying, and painful, thing tonight and there's nothing I can do to… to help. To save the day. You're going to be in so much pain and I'll just have to watch. I don't want you to hurt…" I took his hands in mine, chuckling softly and shaking my head slightly.

"Jesse, I know this is scary. Hell, I'm the one who has to do it. Do you think I'm not scared by all these pregnancy books that tell you everything that can happen?" His eyes met mine and a small smile formed on my face. "But the thing that pushes away all the bad thoughts, the thing that reminds why I'm doing this, is that once I go through this one night from hell, we're going to be holding our daughter. Our beautiful little girl, half you, half me, half Treblemaker, half Bella. And I know that that moment after the pain will be worth all of it."

Jesse looked back at me with pure love and I matched his grin. "I love you so much Bec. And our mini-Bella." I gave his hand a squeeze. His eyes lit up as if he'd just had a brilliant idea. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked with a playful glint in his eye.

"I think we just found our name," I replied, pressing my lips to his.

"Our little Bella," he responded with a smile, placing his hand on top of mine on my stomach and pressing his lips into my hair.

With that moment fresh in our minds, there was a light knock and the door swung gently open as Dr. Mourey stepped into the room. Her honey blonde hair was swept back into a fancy looking chignon, and that combined with her diamonds studs made it look as though my delivery had interrupted a fancy event of some kind.

"Sorry it took me a moment to get ready, Mr. and Mrs. Swanson." She took her lab coat off the wall hook and slipped it on over her peach scrubs.

"Woah, Dr. You're looking fancy, did we interrupt something?" I tried to light-heartedly bring up my curiosity.

"Oh, nothing important. My husband's 25 year reunion at his high school. Very blase. We were the most exciting couple there. I was all too happy to get the call." She pulled on a pair of gloves and motioned for me to sit on the bench. I moved as she continued, Jesse helping me up onto the cushioned seat and remaining next to me. "My husband didn't mind either. You know reunions, they're all about looking impressive. And having your hip OBGYN wife get called out for a delivery is pretty impressive, I'd say."

She smiled as she sat on the rolling stool next to us, flipping through the folder the nurse had left. "All right. So, you're water has broken, and you've had... 2 contractions?" I nodded in confirmation. "And about how far apart would you say they were?"

"About 7 minutes, I'd say?" Jesse replied, looking to me for agreement. I nodded again.

"Alright. Usually we wait for them to be about 5 minutes apart and about a minute long, so I'm going to move you into a delivery room now and I'll come back in and get this show on the road when a nurse pages to tell me they're regulated and at those lengths. Ok?"

I nodded once more and stood up, holding Jesse's hand as we followed her through the door.

"Oh, one more thing. It's hospital procedure to transport the mothers in wheelchairs, so I've got one waiting right outside, reserved especially for the Swansons. Jesse smiled at this, he loves it when he gets to take care of me, as I'm usually so insistent upon my being independent. I lowered myself down into the wheelchair nonetheless, and looked around the halls as he pushed my after Dr. Mourey. Halfway down the hall, another contraction waved through me, and as I gripped the handles of the chair, I felt Jesse's pace quicken. The contraction lasted 30 or 40 seconds, and by the end we were in the room. Jesse was kneeling beside me when I peeled open my squinted shut eyes.

"Okay?" he asked, clearly nervous again, to which responded a breathy 'Yeah'. He helped me up onto the hospital bed, and set the hospital bag down near the window before pulling the room's chair closer to the bed. We sat there talking and breathing and holding hands as more contractions came and went, waiting for the nurse to come and check on them again. Finally, Nurse Gina, dressed in pale blue scrubs printed with balloons, gave the okay and paged Dr. Mourey. The confident blonde doctor entered the room with a determined smile and said, "Alright Beca, let's do this."


End file.
